all you need is one
by allie's hope
Summary: With seven billion people in the world, it's so easy to feel lost. But to find yourself, sometimes all you need is one. {A collection of short drabbles detailing a few moment in the lives of the Next-Gen kids.}
1. JamesEmilie

I know I should be giving someone on Next-Gen Fanatics credit for this idea, but I'm the scatterbrained, absent-minded one so I don't remember. :P I will give credit to Ms. Rowling though, as she fine well deserves it. Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I have been writing for the Next-Gen Drabble thread over at Next-Gen Fanatics.

**JamesPotter & EmilieLongbottom**

_"And if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back…" ~Nathan Scott_

* * *

><p>They left together because she wanted to, and when Emilie Longbottom wants to do something, James follows. She is beautiful and radiant and <em>ohso <em>enchanting, but most of all she doesn't look at the world like the rest do.

She sees him as a boy lost in the shadows of his father, searching for a rope to pull him up and away (into her arms). She is unnatural and he is plain. She is effervescent and he is introverted. She is what he is not and he is what she is not. And thus they fit.

So when Emilie suggested travelling to the coast over Easter Break instead of going home, James said yes. And when she suggested they go swimming, James said yes. And when James suggested he might love her, she said _'I love you too'_.

* * *

><p>If you want to, you should review. Just go ahead. It's alright, I don't mind. :)<p> 


	2. RoseScorpius

I know I should be giving someone on Next-Gen Fanatics credit for this idea, but I'm the scatterbrained, absent-minded one so I don't remember. :P I will give credit to Ms. Rowling though, as she fine well deserves it. Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I have been writing for the Next-Gen Drabble thread over at Next-Gen Fanatics.

**RoseWeasley & ScorpiusMalfoy**

_"Never a lip is curved with pain_  
><em>That can't be kissed into smile again."<em>  
><em>~Brete Harte<em>

* * *

><p>"Rose," Scorpius sighed, his head drooping over the edge of the couch, his feet slung over the back, "can we please stop studying?"<p>

Rose huffed and slammed the cover shut on her Arithmancy book. She turned to Scorpius who was watching her amusedly and shoved the book into his lap. He winced at the forcefullness but couldn't help but smile as Rose tried to intimidate him.

"No. We cannot." Rose then proceeded to reach for a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, narrowly missing the side of Scorpius' head. "These are our Newts that we are studying for Scorp, not just anything."

Scorpius swung his legs around to the floor with a thud so that he could at least pretend to have a serious conversation with Rose. "We have been studying for three days straight, I'd be surprised if your head didn't explode with all the knowledge you've consumed."

Rose sank into the couch beside Scorpius and leaned effortlessly into his side, resting her mess of orange hair on his shoulder. "I just want to do this right, okay?"

Scorpius brushed a lock of hair behind Rose's ear and lifted her chin up with his thumb. "You're my genius remember?" Rose smiled and laughingly shook her head. "Nothing will go wrong."

Rose took a deep breath and slid her hand across Scorpius' chest. She reached her head forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she was retracting she whispered, " I guess we could be finished for tonight."

Scorpius smiled in relief. "Finally."

* * *

><p>If you want to, you should review. Just go ahead. It's alright, I don't mind. :)<p> 


	3. Dominique

I know I should be giving someone on Next-Gen Fanatics credit for this idea, but I'm the scatterbrained, absent-minded one so I don't remember. :P I will give credit to Ms. Rowling though, as she fine well deserves it. Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I have been writing for the Next-Gen Drabble thread over at Next-Gen Fanatics.

**Dominique Weasley**

_"You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself." ~Alan Alda_

* * *

><p>Dominique sat warily on a branch high above the party. She was watching with scrutinizing eyes, waiting for someone to realize she was missing. But of course no one did.<p>

Teddy sat sullenly on a picnic bench, perfectly positioned so that he could watch Victoire. She was beautiful, radiant, angelic and oblivious to how much he loved her.

The sun was hitting Dominique in shattered rays, fragmented by the leaves, and her silhouette was tempting Teddy. The picture painted by the beams was so like Victoire, yet Teddy knew that the words, hidden deep, were the polar opposite of his love.

He knew that Dominique hated the walls and the gates put up by the rest of the Weasleys, that if Dom could she would run far away.

But then there was him. The only thing keeping Dom from breaking down the Weasley walls, was him. Teddy Lupin was Dominique's own sunbeam. And if Victoire didn't have him wrapped around her unblemished fingers, then Dominique would steal him away.

Dominique watched the party, unaware that Teddy was aptly watching as well and as the sun set, Dom realized she needed to leave this place, whether Teddy cared or not.

* * *

><p>If you want to, you should review. Just go ahead. It's alright, I don't mind. :)<p> 


	4. LucyLorcan

I know I should be giving someone on Next-Gen Fanatics credit for this idea, but I'm the scatterbrained, absent-minded one so I don't remember. :P I will give credit to Ms. Rowling though, as she fine well deserves it. Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I have been writing for the Next-Gen Drabble thread over at Next-Gen Fanatics.

**LucyWeasley & LorcanScamander**

_"When love is not madness, it is not love." _  
><em>~Pedro Calderon de la Barca<em>

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Lorcan yelled desperately, panting as he chased her and her flaming hair towards the Forbidden Forest. "Wait a minute!"<p>

They had fought tonight, like usual, but normally he didn't end up chasing her towards the forest in a futile attempt to stop her from leaving him.

As she flew recklessly over branches and rocks, she whipped her head around, locking her eyes with Lorcan's. His breath hitched in his throat; he could read the anger clearly in her eyes, flaming almost as intensely as her wild hair.

She stumbled over a long patch of grass and her sandal flew off her foot, tumbling down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. She groaned in frustration and flopped to the ground furiously, tears falling like rivers down her cheeks.

"Lucy, please just let me talk." Lorcan fell down beside her, keeping a cautious distance between their bodies but reaching for her hand instead. She let him cradle her trembling fingers, unwilling to protest.

"What are you going to say Lorcan?" Lucy wiped at her eyes, and sniffed back her tears. "That you love Roxy too? That you and Lysander both love beautiful Roxy and don't want boring Lucy?"

Lorcan shook his head and smiled just slightly at Lucy's antics. She tore her hand away and flung it at his shoulder. He feigned pain before sobering himself to answer her question.

"I don't love Roxy, and you know that Lucy." Lorcan grabbed both her hands and held them tight in his own. "I love you, so much Luce. But I think we got so wrapped up in other things and we forgot."

Lucy's tears had slowed and now she was inching closer to Lorcan. "I guess we forgot that we were together for a reason besides meeting behind the tapestry." She chuckled and sunk into Lorcan's chest.

"But we can still do that right?" Lorcan asked hopefully. "Because it really helps me get through Potions."

Lucy lifted her head up and placed a light kiss on Lorcan's jaw line. "I suppose..."

* * *

><p>If you want to, you should review. Just go ahead. It's alright, I don't mind. :)<p> 


	5. JamesEmilieLouis

I know I should be giving someone on Next-Gen Fanatics credit for this idea, but I'm the scatterbrained, absent-minded one so I don't remember. :P I will give credit to Ms. Rowling though, as she fine well deserves it. Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I have been writing for the Next-Gen Drabble thread over at Next-Gen Fanatics.

**EmilieLongbottom & JamesPotter & LouisWeasley**

_"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love." ~ Stendhal_

* * *

><p><em><em>Emilie and James were walking down an empty corridor after a long Potions lesson when a clumsy pair of feet scampered up behind them.<em>_

_"Hullo Emilie!" Louis squeaked from underneath his pile of books._

_Emilie flashed a smile at James, a laugh betrayed in her deep blue eyes. She then turned to Louis who was bouncing from one foot to the other._

_"Quite the load for a second year Louis. You must be really smart." Emilie complimented the now beaming blonde._

_"I guess," Louis said with a sigh. "But I'm having a lot of trouble with Charms." Louis looked up at Emilie with his blueblue eyes and Emilie had to stop herself from letting out an affectionate exhale._

_"Well, I'd be happy to help you with your Charms." Emilie offered cheerily. _

_Louis brightened as his face broke into a illuminating smile. "Would you?"_

_"Of course Louis." Emilie replied. "Anytime."_

_And as Louis began to leave Emilie grabbed his shoulder and bent down to his level. Then she leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on Louis' cheek resulting in a furious redness that crept up Louis neck. _

_At the same time a spluttering sound came from behind Emilie. As Louis wandered away dreamily, Emilie spun to face James who had managed to spit coffee all over the front of his robes._

_"Well that was nice of you to kiss him." James stated._

_Emilie chuckled as she pulled out her wand to wave away the stain of coffee. "I thought so too."_

* * *

><p>If you want to, you should review. Just go ahead. It's alright, I don't mind. :)<p> 


	6. LouisLily

The OC's are mine, everything else is JK's. Enjoy! :)

**LilyPotter & LouisWeasley**

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." ~Jane Howard_

* * *

><p><em>The sun was slowly sinking and the moon had begun to spread its light over the grassy hills just past the Burrow.<em>

_Louis and Lily were lying down underneath the night sky, in the middle of a field scattered with buttercups; Lily's hair spilled around her serene face and Louis' eyes shut._

_"I don't like him Lily. I never have." Louis grunted._

_"I don't need your approval Louis." Lily sighed._

_"I love you, Lily... I do. But I can't stand him. Honestly, he's an utter ass." Louis sat up and leaned on his elbow staring intently and decidedly at Lily._

_"I know, Lu... I know..." Lily stayed down, too ashamed to meet her cousin's eyes. Lily understood how horrible her boyfriend had been to Louis, but Lily was never one to argue with her heart however painful it was to be torn in two directions._

_And so, silent they sat, for the rest of the night, Louis quietly heartbroken by his cousin's decision to stay with Zach Wood and Lily, still as the black sky, struggling with her feelings and her conscience._


End file.
